Psonic X Touhou/Toyosatomimi no Miko
Biography Toyosatomimi no Miko is a saint born with high intelligence. She became interested in Taoism after hearing about it from Seiga, as it provided immortality and superhuman strength. She took the steps of a shikaisen; however, she was afraid to undergo this process alone, so Futo assisted Miko as her test subject. Her resurrection was prevented by Buddhist Monks, and then a temple was landed directly above her mausoleum. Eventually, she was able to revive during Ten Desires. Opposed to living directly under a temple, she created her own world for hermits, Senkai. Customs Tier 1: Her actual attire. Tier 2: Miko wearing a modern version of her usual attire. Move list Special Cards *Shukuchi Cape - After the distraction with Miko's cape, she moves by warping. It's hard for the crowd to follow with their eyes, so if you get too happy running away with it just because it's a useful movement skill, your popularity decreases. Spatial teleportation is an admired skill among humans who aspire to become a hermit. *Lasers of Seventeen Articles - It's a technique where Miko brandishes a drawn sword, opening a space from which light surges out like gunfire after a brief pause. By equipping it in the front or back, you can control how the light converges. You're free to sweep over a wide area or burn a single point. Bundling them up into 17 articles is precision work that requires you to have a knack for it, so it's affected greatly by her condition. *Wishful Soul of Desire - Miko releases the desires gathered to her as bullets. It's the skill that uses the charge of desire the most, but because of that, when it's powered up it has great capacity, and it's amazingly pitiful when powered down. *Cipangu the Golden Sword - Miko creates swords in space and slashes her opponent. Depnding on where it's equipped, it can cover her surroundings, so it's an important attack for her, who doesn't have a whole lot of vertical attacks. *Influence of the East - Miko traces her surroundings with her hand and a light runs through that path after a delay. When desires are gathered, the circle gets bigger and longer, to make known her authority even more. It's circle, so the center is empty. When it gets bigger, this space gets bigger too... *Tenfold Listening - Miko gathers people's desire around her, and converts it into popularity when she has enough. Aside from being able to change the speed and volume of the desire based on its equipped position, you can re-input the command to fire off the desire as projectiles, in exchange for giving popularity to the opponent. If the opponent attacks Miko before she's done gathering popularity, they can steal away all the popularity for themselves. *Benign Rain from the Shining One - Miko reaches her hand to the sky, and swords of light rain from the heavens. The flying swords are made of her glory itself, so the more faith she has when performing this move, the more dense the curtain of swords will be. Super Cards *Hermit Sign "Taoist of the Land of the Rising Sun" - The strong light emitted from Miko fills earth and heaven. It's an area attack, but, as you can see, it can attack beneath her the quickest. *Tao Sign "Heavenly Way Atop One's Palm" - Miko shoots out a celestial globe that has stars spinning around it. The stars that spin around it hit the opponent consecutively, so that as long as it's there, opponent can hardly move. *Human Sign "Tradition of Just Rewards" - takes her popularity itself, wraps it into a blade around her decorative sword, and stabs at the enemy. The more popularity she has, the more powerful the attack becomes. She can use the emotions directed at her even if they're negative, so you can turn even a low-popularity situation to your advantage. Ultra Card *"As a Special Service, I'll Let You Choose Both!" - Miko prepares her Shaku above her head, makes a strike downwards, and a circular area around her is hit with blue and red aura. Miscellaneous Introduction *So what is your desire? *I might ask you which color do you like. *So? Can you not hear the voice of the crowd calling my name? *Well well well. What do we have here? *You've arrived! *I heard everything! You are here to fight me this time! *You have made it well. *I figured that you'll be my final religious opponent. (vs. Byakuren) *I have to give a reason before the duel, eh...? That's easy to get ready! (vs. Futo) *So it appears you've been here from the temple of our enemies. (vs. Ichirin/Minamitsu) *Master! It's good to see you again! (vs. Seiga) *You.. are... a hostile entity from the heresy! (vs. Skullus/Magician Type X) *So, do you hate the religion that causes barbarity against non-believers? (vs. Dick/Nash) *Is it sure you really want to choose between red and blue? We will see about that. (vs. Gast) *I know these 2 like blue and red respectively. But both are destructible and deadly! (vs. Yomo & Vince) * *Silent laughter* You're looking funny to see. (vs. Axl/Cirno) *How interesting. I'm not too bad at relying swords like yours. (vs. Youmu/Aiko/Netsu/Roy) Personal Action * *laughter* *Look at myself. I am worshiped! *It's up for me to choose both! *Red or blue? You decide! *This is a red paper. *Here is a blue paper. Victory Pose *Your desire to win… was just stolen. *What a pushover. I haven't even shown my true form. *In time, this festive atmosphere shall be over as well. *I am the only one who can save humans now. *Well it is up to you if you take both red and blue. *Maybe red is what you decide. *I'm sure you select blue. *Now I have defeated my religion's greatest foe. (vs. Byakuren) *Wow, you're so shrimpy. (vs. Futo) *I'm more suit to possess the powers than you. (vs. Ichirin/Minamitsu) *And that is how you accept the challenge with me once we met as Taoist allies. (vs. Seiga) *You are all disgrace to religion! (vs. Skullus/Magician Type X) *I don't think you could consider it a cult against innocence. (vs. Dick/Nash) *If you chose both red and blue, I think you'll be dead, double agent! (vs. Gast) *How entertaining... Please, stop taking both, okay? (vs. Yomo & Vince) *I thought it was fun here anyway. (vs. Axl/Cirno) *I'm too interested at swords. Thanks! (vs. Youmu/Aiko/Netsu/Roy) Losing Pose (Time Over) *My desire to lose the battle... Throw Attempt *...? Other quotes during battle *Welcome to the decision between red and blue. Die! (during *As a Special Service, I'll Let You Choose Both!*) Win Quotes Be it red cape, or be it blue cape? Choose the one you wish for! You want red, hmm? If so, you shall die! I see, I see. So blue is what you want? If so, you shall die! Surely you were not fighting seriously, I hope. Harmony is to be valued. Meaning you shall never oppose me again. Wait...Don't tell me you were going all-out just now? You have some strengths going for you. Would you like to be my disciple? Humans cannot gain strength through scripture alone. Your lack of training was your downfall! If you wish to become my slave, feel free to say so at any time! Character-specific quotes vs. self: As for me, I’d like the purple mantle. As in the Twelve Level Cap and Rank System. vs. Reimu: Gaps exist to be entered, am I right? Indulge yourself to your heart’s content. vs. Marisa: If you don’t study properly in school, you will be disadvantaged in the future. vs. Ichirin: That sound, is it the cooing of a pigeon? vs. Byakuren/Craig: A red mantle and a rampaging vehicle... This is almost akin to the bullfights of faraway lands. vs. Futo: No matter how much time passes, your way of thinking will always be so damn trite. vs. Nitori: Rather than machines, you would do better to treasure animals. vs. Placid: Engineers nowadays sure can make all sorts of machines. vs. Koishi: So, that phone was your true callin-... Never mind. vs. Mamizou: I see the tanuki also become strong youkai if they live many years. vs. Nue: Are there truly aliens trapped within those balls? vs. Barris: Whilst hidden behind a mask, how can one rehabilitate? vs. Kokoro: By now, you ought to be familiar with your new mask right? vs. Mokou: The tales of the Fujiwara’s wickedness have reached mine ears. Allow me to take care of the rest. vs. Kaguya: To think that the elixir of immortality has already been made... vs. Shinmyoumaru: That sure is a big needle. If you use that you wouldn't just impale someone’s eye, you’d impale their head as well. vs. Kasen: Ah, the hermit of the mountain. I won't interfere with a kindred spirit. vs. Sumireko: But never mind that. On the outside where as much as 1400 years have passed, do the people still speak rightly of my exploits? vs. Axl: You're funny, but still amateurish. vs. Seiga: It is a pleasure to meet each other in challenge, my ally. vs. Shota/Dean/Jun/Muay/Ronn/Butch/Aip/Roxanne/Lan/Katana/Meiling/Keung: Woo hoo! That was fun! Think you can teach me those fighting skills sometime? vs. Dick/Nash: So, you're the one who hates barbarous religion that will cause much terrorism in this world. vs. Reisen/Tewi: Tell those of Eientei. Now, a strange event will soon occur. vs. Minamitsu: I did not think you were supposed to strike others with the palm of Buddha. vs. Dr. Horace: You don't plot something despicable, do you? I will not help but to overhear your terrible desires. vs. Komachi/Yuyuko: Well I guess the afterlife isn't as boring as I thought. vs. Utsuho: I though that was one way to turn up the heat. vs. Youmu/Aiko/Netsu/Momiji: Now you really know I am good with a sword. vs. Aya/Hatate: Sorry. I never want flash photography. vs. Yuugi/Suika: Oh yes. Some booze are importantly required for me. You used to be a good person for sharing. vs. Patchouli/Alice: You have over-complicated things. vs. Satori: Not cool peeking at my mind, huh? vs. Moai King: Go find somewhere else to conquer. I like the free nature of Gensokyo. vs. Yumemi: Trying to barge in on our way, didn't you? vs. Kogasa: Will you mind if we can hang at the beach sometime? Be sure not to surprisingly scare me, right? vs. Hina: So your the reason the angels have been in a wreck lately... vs. Millard/Lite: You need a lesson to chill out calmly. vs. Yomo & Vince: You adventurers are blue and red. And I hope you will not choose both of these colors as my deadly urban legend. vs. Suwako: It's nice to see the earthly god of Moriya Shrine. vs. Dun/Allen/Guerrilla: Oh! You used to be a bit tougher, aren't you? vs. Gast: Get with it, sneaky agent!... Don't ever choose the deadly red and blue and I never care what you disguise as. vs. Metal Commando: It was too powerful to beat a fully metallic, super-armored soldier. Ugh! vs. Chieftain: So, this is the lightness of the western realm I heard of. vs. Roy: You desire to fight for the western realm. You have a golden heart as being a good one. vs. Frank/Soro/Gyro: Whoa! Nice trying to have swifts you performed as well in the air. vs. Captain Neo/Solo: Your desire is to spare more time in outer space. Huh! Sounds galactic! vs. Buckethead/Stryker Hawk: For a superhero like you, what are your desires you heard? vs. Voltrex: Detecting my favorite urban legend? You know what I am doing this in battle? How crazy this robot is! I have to keep both red and blue up with me from here. vs. Kagerou/Warcanine: Stop messing up with my cape, little puppy. vs. Billmore/Josh/Travis/David/Commandar Bon/William/Deniel/Guy/Kevin: Outside militants like you should really try having fun with interesting weapons. vs. Tenjin: You are purely lucky that your old desires are memorable to have good conversations with your friends. What a nice way to remember... for a peaceful old man. vs. Nue/Medicine/Wriggle/Rumia/Skullus/Seija/Magician Type X/Clownpiece/Remilia/Flandre/Junko: If I was overhearing your awful desires, you were despicably not making plans to carry out something, are you? vs. Landon: Sniping? Ha! You seemed to have a lot more practice than that! vs. Sam: Like my servant said, let the loved ones who are deceased go and have a single wish to proceed well in life. vs. Rina: An assassin, eh? Why you start attacking me if I have something bad? You must know that I am morally ambiguous in doing anything. vs. Carole: Well you used to investigate my deadly urban legend, right? Let me know what do you think. vs. Raiko: The Taiko drums of this thunderous Tsukumogami are pretty much awesome to hear loudly. However, my sword is not capable of beating unlike drumsticks. vs. Yuuka: It looks interesting to remember that your desire is to love the nature. vs. Cirno: What a childish fairy! You made me laugh with your silliness! vs. Kirov: How dare you blast me with your drunken destruction? Or even bombs for blowing anything up? vs. Keine: The line between normal and curse are much similar to my urban legend, which consists red and blue. vs. Yukari: I thought you wished me to travel to the outside world with the obtainment of my urban legend. vs. Sakuya: Yahoo! My sword has proved sharper than your knives! vs. Sanae: In the first place, it's surely strange for a wind priestess to go spreading Shintoism. vs. Shikieiki: The judgement you desire means nothing to me and my urban legend. vs. Demo/Don Pepe: A big explosion is the only thing you are aware of... vs. Minako: Well you look rainy, aren't you? vs. Tenshi: If you really are a celestial, then answer me this. What more do I need now in order to reach Heaven? vs. Doremy: To think something like the Dream World would actually exist. vs. Joon: It's frustrating, but I understand the feeling. Humans are always quick to support the flashiest one among them. vs. Shion: The poor will err in their judgment. I shall forgive you, if only for a bit. Other character-specific quotes to her Billmore: I don't care if the deity will become a supreme being or not. The world is unreal. Josh: I am so confused with these colors: red and blue. But I think blue will be picked as my favorite. Sam: Sorry, I will not choose which color do you have to cause trouble. Axl: Which is the better color between red and blue? I decide only blue! That's for sure! Gast: Nothing personal. I had no choice between red and blue with your cape. Landon: I appreciate for your own faithful respect. But I have to know if I bet this for fun. Barris: I don't want red at least! Blue is my favorite color! I'm so confused! Kevin: Whether the color is red or blue, I have no choice but green is my favorite color as it's for my entire army! Do you understand that, private?! Captain Neo: You have a great respect for religiosity. That's commendable. Butch: Your attributed colors almost put me to confusion. What have you been doing all this moment? Metal Commando: Damn. I have nothing to choose from these 2 different colors: red and blue. Either way, I would like to tell that blue represents alliance and red represents hostility. Millard: Alright, let me describe these 2 colors: Red represents communism and blue represents democracy. Byakuren: Red covers you with blood. Blue drains you of blood... But what for, then? Reimu: Hmm. I'm gonna defy expectations and say "blue"! Yeah, maybe I should go with red after all? Marisa: I heard about some "red paper, blue paper" thing once, too... Mamizou: Why don'tcha gimme the brown cloak instead? Aya: After making the next article about your urban legend, maybe people will might be jumbled between these paper colors: red and blue. Will you mind? Nitori: If I could take red or blue, why don't I just take both? Kasen: Got any cinnabar? I'm running a little low. Commandar Bon: Dang! I don't choose between these 2 colors, private! It would be difficult to make me confused before being caught by your cape! Kokoro: I want the pink cape! Shinmyoumaru: An urban legend about blood being let isn't scary at all. I don't want blue or red. Gyro: D-ah! I don't want to choose both red and blue because this legend is too horrible! Either way, why don't I just pick yellow as my favorite color? Oh never mind about that. Ending (Miko is seen in Senkai with Futo) Miko: Overlimits, the galactic tyrant and the deadly enemy of the outside world, has been totally annihilated… and it was through our desire to defend our home that was its inaction, especially the outside world and its people's efforts… At the end, we are all safe. Futo: Yes, ma’am. We hopely wished to free people from the tyranny of the spacer. So... what else can we do? Miko: To show people from the outside world and even here in Gensokyo. That's what I said, my servant. (Both Futo and Miko look at images of various Psonic and Touhou characters at blue and red sides respectively) Miko: This illusion has proved to become quite an interesting ordeal. These outsiders had such amazing desires and stories to share. Till one day, our paths will cross again. Futo: But what about the other side? Miko: This one? The residents of Gensokyo came there to help uniting the outsiders to each other in the crossed truce against the universal tyranny of Overlimits. Futo: I see... Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Psonic X Touhou